


¿Cómo que tienes un harén? -Sacchan-

by Lysea



Series: Encuentros [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Harems, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea
Summary: Sarutobi está en sus labores usuales de espionaje dentro de la Yorozuya, esperando a que Gin-san vuelva de una salida nocturna... Pero no vuelve solo, para desgracia de la ninja, que tendrá que tomar una complicada decisión.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Encuentros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752568
Kudos: 7





	¿Cómo que tienes un harén? -Sacchan-

[Escena: Interior de la Yorozuya. Es noche cerrada, está todo apagado. De repente aparece la sombra de Sacchan descendiendo del techo cabeza abajo. Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar por la sala.]

Sacchan (voz interior): Ah, ha sido una dura semana de trabajo, pero por fin he podido venir a ver a mi amor. Parece que no está ¿habrá salido a beber? (se va hacia la habitación de dormir y mira dentro. Luego abre el armario) Kagura y el perro tampoco están, qué raro…

[Saca el futón y lo desenrolla, luego se tira encima y empieza a quitarse la armadura de pecho que lleva.]

Sacchan (voz de su cabeza en off): Le esperaré aquí, seguro que si ha bebido necesitará tumbarse rápidamente y cuando se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí... ya será demasiado tarde (rie mentalmente con pícardía). Ah, Gin-san, hoy sí que vas a ser todo mío (otra risa mental, está vez con un tonillo malvado).

(Su risa mental queda eclipsada por otra risa de mujer, clara y cristalina. Sacchan se alza sobre el futón. La luz de la zona principal de la Yorozuya se ha encendido.)

Mujer desconocida (seiyuu Kikuko Inoue): ¡Ay! ¿No molestaremos a Kagura-chan? Me da un poco de corte que esté por aquí mientras estamos juntos…

Gintoki: Ah, no está, se fue con Shinpachi a pasar la noche a la casa Shimura. Le dije que vendrías y que Sadaharu te podría dar alergia. Estamos nosotros solos, Mairi.

Mairi: Preferiría pasar la noche en mi casa, es más cómoda... Aunque a estas horas no quiero molestar a Yamada-san para que nos lleve. Además, mientras esté contigo cualquier sitio vale...

(Se hace un silencio. Sacchan se levanta y abre una rendija para mirar. Ve una melena rubia abundante a unos pocos centímetros de ella, melena que está siendo rodeada por los brazos de Gintoki. Le sale una vena de frustración en la frente y se le tuerce la boca.)

Sacchan (voz de su cabeza, gritando): ¿Qué? ¿Quién es esta fresca? ¿Por qué está mi Gin-san con ella? ¿Le está besando y abrazando? ¡No, imposible! Se debe haber desmayado porque es una mujer floja y la está agarrando para que no se caiga! ¡Es tan considerado con los débiles!

(Se proyecta la sombra de los dos sobre la cara de Sacchan, y efectivamente, las sombras parece que se están besando. El gesto de Sacchan cambia a uno de estupor profundo. Las sombras se separan.)

Gintoki: Espera, espera, Mairi-chan. Ya sé que me estás deseando…

Mairi: Eh, no te lo tengas tan creído, Gin-san..., seguro que no más que tú a mí.

Gintoki: ¡Ja!, ya veremos… Pero es que tengo algo de hambre, a ese sitio que hemos ido daban muy poca comida. Quiero probar esa tarta que ha traído tu ayudante esta tarde.

Mairi: Ya me lo imaginaba, pero mi idea era tomarla... después.

Sacchan (voz de su cabeza): ¿Después?¿Después de qué? No estarán pensando en hacer… oh, no… oh, no… (su expresión pasa a un terror absoluto).

Gintoki: Oye, y si… ¿hacemos las dos cosas a la vez? Lamerte cubierta de tarta es algo bastante apetecible…

Sacchan: (abriendo la puerta de golpe e irrumpiendo en la habitación, se coloca entre ambos con los brazos extendidos). ¡Basta!¡Deteneos! ¡No aguanto esto más! Es demasiado doloroso y empalagoso.

Gintoki: (enfadado) ¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¡No puedes entrar sin permiso!

Sacchan: (con ojos llorosos, con un fondo con colores pastel y corazones rotos). ¡Ah, Gin-san, toda la semana he estado trabajando muchísimo, esperando tener un momento para nosotros dos solos y veo que me has traicionado con otra! (se gira hacia Mairi y la señala) ¿Quién es esta intrusa, eh? Cuéntamelo todo.

Gintoki: ¡Tú eres la única intrusa! Esta chica es mi novia.

(Mairi está lívida y congelada, con una mano sobre el pecho, se ha dado un susto mortal cuando ha aparecido Sacchan. Sacude la cabeza y frunce el ceño).

Mairi: (mirando a Gintoki) ¡No soy tu novia! (mira a Sacchan) ¡Casi me matas del susto, tú… cabrona!

Sacchan: (encarándose a Mairi, un poco desde abajo, ya que es más baja) ¿A quién llamas cabrona, tú... princesa súcubo?

Mairi: (mirándola mal también) ¡Eh! ¡Ese insulto me ha gustado! Nunca me lo habían llamado. ¡Gracias!

Sacchan: ¡No era mi intención halagarte, robanovios!

Mairi: ¡Para robar a alguien un novio primero tiene que tener uno, cosa que no es él para ti! ¡Es más, a mí me gusta más robar novias y esposas, se me da genial!

Sacchan: ¡Eso no es algo bueno, maldita, presumir de ser una depredadora de mujeres!

Mairi: ¡Sí que lo es! No te puedes quedar toda la vida esperando a que alguien que te guste se te acerque y esperar a que (mira detrás de Sacchan)… ¿Gin-san? (ambas giran la cabeza hacia un lado. Aparece Gintoki sentado en su despacho, comiéndose la tarta que había traído Mairi a cucharadas). ¡Eh! Es para compartir, he tardado tres horas en hacer ese medovik.

Gintoki: Ah, estabais discutiendo y parecía que os iba a llevar un rato y como aún tenía hambre me he servido (se mete un cucharón lleno en la boca).

Sacchan: ¡Para, Gin-san! Seguro que esta malvada súcubo le ha echado un potente afrodisíaco a esa tarta para hacerte caer rendido a sus pies.

Mairi: Pfff... Por favor, como si me hiciera falta ayudarme de un afrodisíaco para eso.

Sacchan: La probaré para que a mí me afecte también y así tener a Gin-san (se acerca y toma un cacho con las manos desnudas y se lo embute en la boca).

Mairi: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) ¡Eh! ¡Mi tarta era para mí, Gin-san y los chicos, tú no estás invitada, acoplada! (Se acerca a Sacchan y la gira hasta que la tiene de frente otra vez). Además, ¿nosotras no estábamos hablando?

Sacchan: (se mete otro cacho de tarta en la boca) ¡Ah, calla! ¡Esta tarta está buenísima!¡Dame la receta y así se la puedo hacer a Gin-san para conquistarle como tú, moñito!

Gintoki: (mira a Sacchan con cierta indiferencia) No hay tarta que puedas hacer, comprar o robar que haga que me gustes, ¿eh?

Mairi: (se ha metido un trocito de tarta en la boca) ¡Oh, sí que me ha quedado buena, soy la mejor! Y esto (se señala el pelo) no es un moñito, es un Brigitte Bardot con recogido hueco.

Sacchan: (encarándosela otra vez) Me da igual cómo se llame tu peinado, Barbie gigante. No tienes derecho a venir aquí a beneficiarte de mi hombre y traerle un postre estupendo.

Mairi: (ofendida) Mira, tú… ¿Barbie gigante, en serio? Eso ya está muy visto, vuelve a lo de princesa súcubo, es mucho más guay.  
"¿Cómo te llamas?

Sacchan: (sorprendida) ¿Qué?

Mairi: (le tiende la mano) Tendremos que presentarnos en algún momento, ¿no? Soy Maria Hatsume, Mairi para mis amigos, diseñadora de vestuario nupcial y exótico. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Gintoki: (masticando) Es la ninja acosadora de la que te he hablado.

Mairi: Bueno, Gin-san, eso ya lo había intuido, deja hablar a la chica, que me cuente ella.

Sacchan: (confusa le estrecha la mano) Ayame Sarutobi..., me llaman Sacchan, y soy ninja y también trabajo a tiempo parcial, encantada... ¡Aah!

(Mairi la atrae hacia ella sin soltarle la mano, Sacchan enrojece de repente. Sus labios quedan a la altura de su oreja, pero no susurra. Gintoki deja de comerse la tarta y presta atención a las mujeres).

Mairi: Eh, Sacchan, no estás nada mal, tal vez un poco flaca aunque proporcionada, eres guapa y tienes un pelo muy bonito... y un pecho grande, las cosas que me gustan en una chica…  
"Soy bi, como he dado a entender antes. No parece que le gustes a Gin-san, a mí sí, lo suficiente, pero seguro que él no se negaría a…

Sacchan: (que no ha intentado soltarse en todo este rato, mira a Mairi con la cara completamente roja) ¿A qué? ¡Dímelo ya, amazona!

Mairi: Un… “ménage à trois” (Gintoki se tira hacia atrás en su sitio sangrando por las narices como si una fuerza invisible le hubiese metido un derechazo. Ambas le miran. Mairi suelta una de sus risas).  
"Mira, con sólo imaginárselo se ha puesto todo malo. Tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de relaciones, siempre que puedo me involucro en ellas. Más de una vez he quedado para “aderezar” a un matrimonio…(Mairi se le acerca más a Sacchan a la cara, sonriendo seductoramente). Te puedo dar lo que quieras, sé muy bien lo que le gusta a una mujer…

(Sacchan está empezando a echar un humillo por la coronilla. Mairi, de repente, se acerca a ella y le da un beso en los labios, superficial, porque Sacchan se aparta muy rápido y no le da tiempo a profundizar en la acción. La mira aún humeante y resentida).

Sacchan: ¡Jamás, diosa de la sensualidad! ¡Gin-san será mío y solo mío y con mis depravaciones favoritas, no con las tuyas!

Mairi: (con una miradita de superioridad) ¡Sí, claro! Por eso está deseoso de ver qué pasaría si nos enrollásemos delante de él y luego le invitásemos a unirse. (Mairi suspira). Tú misma, pero ahora está súperexcitado y no vas a poder aprovecharlo.

Gintoki: (se le ve la cara rojísima, con unos algodones en la nariz empapados en sangre) ¡No lo estoy!... Bueno, sí, pero ya lo estaba por las expectativas que tenía antes de esto... No me importaría que esta ninja pervertida nos mirase o incluso tú y ella hicierais algo por vuestra cuenta y me dejaras mirar. (Se le caen los algodones de la nariz porque le salen dos chorros de sangre. Mairi está sonriendo radiante).

Mairi: ¿Ves? Está muy abierto a la idea, sólo hace falta tu participación. ¿Qué? ¿Te apuntas a un trío?

(Sacchan se echa para atrás y parece estar en una disputa consigo misma. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y el fondo cambia a un vórtice morado que va cambiando).

Cabeza de Sacchan: (con la voz de Mairi) Trío… A él le gustaría… No se negará… Tienes lo que me gusta en una chica… (ya con su voz) ¡Ay, maldición! ¿Qué hago? ¿Soy capaz de liarme con una mujer sólo por gustarle a Gin-san? ¿Hacer cosas vainilla, sin látigos, cadenas, cuero o potros? No suena como algo que haría, pero... ¿Gin-san lo merece? Le llevo deseando tanto tiempo...

Sacchan: (cierra los ojos fuertemente y los abre, apuntando a Mairi con un dedo) ¡No!  
"Vale, me pareces una mujer muy atractiva, y quizá sienta curiosidad, pero yo soy Gin-sexual. ¡Sólo quiero tenerle a él! ¡No me quedaré con ningún sustituto, por dispuesto o apetecible que sea, independientemente de su sexo, orientación sexual o la mía! (Mira a Gintoki, que está de medio perfil a la escena, con la cabeza girada hacia Sacchan).  
"¡Lo siento mucho, Gin-san, no soy capaz ahora mismo de afrontar esto! Dame tiempo para pensarlo, ¿eh?

Gintoki: (irritado) ¡Nadie te ha pedido tiempo! Como si te vas y no vuelves ya nunca más, ¡pesada!

Sacchan: (haciendo un gesto dramático en exceso con las manos) ¡Ah, pensar en esta nueva opción es demasiado abrumador para mí (se va dando unos pasos laterales hacia la habitación de la cama, donde se había dejado la armadura de pecho, la cual toma y se coloca en su sitio. Mira a Mairi desde la distancia). ¡Adiós, Mairi-san! Has ganado esta batalla, acepto que te quedes esta noche con mi Gin-san… ¡Pero no has ganado la guerra! ¡Estamos predestinados a estar juntos!

Mairi: (con gesto de hartazgo): Pues muy bien, cómo quieras, Sacchan. Pero que sepas qué… (el gesto de Mairi cambia a uno depredador) me he quedado con ganas de besarte y tocarte y agarrarte esas...

Sacchan: (se pone las manos en los oídos) ¡No! ¡No intentes seducirme, reina súcubo!¡Mi determinación es inquebrantable! Me marcho, pero volveré, ¡tenlo por seguro!

(Sacchan se ajusta las gafas con un gesto exagerado y se marcha por la puerta principal. Mairi y Gintoki la miran desde sus posiciones y les sale una gota detrás de la cabeza).

Mairi: Bueno, ya estamos solos otra vez… ¿Eh, qué ha pasado ahí? (De la tarta sólo queda la mitad, a pesar de sus siete capas de alto). ¡Joo, Gin-san! Ese postre era para todos.

(Gintoki se levanta de su silla y se acerca a Mairi. Ella enrojece un poco).

Gintoki: sigue habiendo mucha, pero no sufras, mujer... La guardaré, ya no quiero más… Ahora sólo quiero el postre que tú quieras darme (le agarra la barbilla con dos dedos y se acerca a su cara). Toda esta charla ha sido muy… inspiradora. Ahora sólo tengo ganas de tener a esta Mairi-chan a mi lado… o sobre mí, o debajo, donde desee.

Mairi: (muy roja, dejándose llevar por los dedos de Gintoki que le acercan a su cara, se ve como su otra mano va a través de su cabello y le agarra la cabeza). Ahh… a esta Mairi-chan también desearía tenerte con ella… Me hubiera gustado también tener a una Sacchan...

Gintoki: (torciendo un poco la boca) ¡Bahj, las relaciones grupales están sobrevaloradas!

Mairi: ¡Eso no es cierto! No obstante... creo que a Mairi-chan tampoco le gustaría compartir a Gin-san… de momento. Esta noche es nuestra.

(Justo antes de besarse la vista se pone en sus sombras proyectadas en el suelo, que convergen. Fundido a negro).


End file.
